


Martyr - Shadowclan's Legacy

by GhostLantern



Series: Martyr - Shadowclan's Legacy [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLantern/pseuds/GhostLantern
Summary: Ivyheart's time as a great Shadowclan warrior has come and gone. She walks with Starclan, with her best friend, and keep a close eye on the protagonists of Antipathy, the newly made Thunderclan. However, with reflecting on her choices as a warrior, we see through the eyes of this noble warrior... and once deputy of Shadowclan, back in the glory days.--A prelude to my other fanfiction, Antipathy. However, this one is entirely written on my own.*DISCLAIMER - This story takes place long after Bramblestar's Storm. Anything canonical past then has been deemed illegitimate for this fanfiction. At current time, this story takes place around 20-30 years past Bramblestar's Storm. Canon characters are hinted at and mentioned, but are not in any real appearance or legitimacy to the plot.*





	Martyr - Shadowclan's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are now seeing this - 
> 
> I am not someone who enjoys writing. it is not a hobby of mine, but ironically, when I get into the moods, its one of my favorite things to do. Roleplaying is a huge hobby of mine, and I take to it every day of my life because it makes me feel involved in the worlds I create. 
> 
> However, the stories and dreams I had created and fantasized about as a child are slowly beginning to fade from my cold-pressed memory, and as such I wish to tell the tale of the characters who have many times saved my life through my teen years. 
> 
> I know, a little pathetic, that I was drowning so much in my own misery, that i relied on fiction to pull me out. But creating this life, these stories, it's my core. I am a born storyteller, and I love to entertain and intrigue. So I hope you enjoy the story of my strong warrior characters who have fought through thick and thin...just as I have. 
> 
> I'm proud to be finally releasing my first chapter of Martyr - Shadowclan's Legacy. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

The huge storm that overtook Thunderclan territory and left the clans shaken...that time has long since passed. The territories had been destroyed, the ecosystem in shambles and the cats that had lived there shaken and starved. Each clan had suffered for many moons, until the water had receded back to the lake and the levels returned to normal. However, it was unexpected that the weather would turn so relentless. Some say it was Starclan’s punishment, others say the world was ending. Whatever happened left the territories shifted and uneased, making way for the heavy drought that wreaked havoc upon the land. The clans had prospered, as long as they could, before the drought upon took the life of Bramblestar. His beloved mate and deputy, Squirrelflight, had died a moon beforehand, and on his deathbed, he had appointed Ambermoon, his new deputy, to become leader of Thunderclan.   
However, this young deputy was rash, not nearly as experienced as the others. Regardless, with the guidance of her clanmates, she was determined to do the best she could. 

The drought proceeded for moons, beating down on the baking, scorched land, drying up the lake quicker than any cat had ever seen. With it shrivelling to a mere puddle, the water was still too hot to drink, so the cats were stuck with hot water and dry, brittle land. The clans quickly dove into illness, hunger, and thirst, the tension between one another high in the air as they did everything in their power to help one another. More cats had died that season than ever before.    
Starclan couldn’t provide answers.    
Amberstar was at a loss as to what to do. The she-cat had done everything in her own power to find a way to help restore Thunderclan and her clanmates. However, with passing elders and the lack of kits among the clan, it seemed all was at a loss for hope. More warriors passed, and with no one to hunt for the kits, they, too, began to become fatigued and ill. Amberstar’s leadership was now deemed a punishment for Thunderclan. And the cats had no clue what to do. Left and right, Thunderclan was falling to pieces. At the rate things were...they were doomed.    
Finally, the heat had let up, and Starclan’s gift to the clan was granted. The rain came, bringing back cool water and revitalization to the herbs and plants that everything and everyone were parched for. The restoration of the land made every cat joyous, the ones who had clung on and survived made everyone feel overwhelmed with thankfulness.    
However, it was very short lived.    
With the rains, came the restoration of the lake, but it did not stop there. The lake was overflowing at this point, the rains did not ease up, and the cats were stuck in a similar storm that had begun upon Bramblestar’s reign. The water flooded and overtook the gorge once again, flooding and sweeping out the remaining survivors of Thunderclan. They were either drowned, or never to be seen again, and the remaining survivors of the water purge joined the other clans in hopes to find hole and seek asylum amongst their new home. 

Thunderclan was no more. 

Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan had managed to pull themselves together and survive their struggle, working together to do so. At this point, the council of the leaders bonded together to figure out what exactly to do. They were at an impasse - where they stood now, Thunderclan had little chance of survival. The decision was made, to figure out what to do when the water receded once more.    
With the lake levels returning to normal moons later, the decision was still left to the last three. With their consultation and counseling, it was decided there was nothing that could be done for Thunderclan. They were granted the lucky wish of being able to stay within the new clans, and Thunderclan was much forgotten about. 

Generations later, The three clans began to expand, taking what they could of the last bit of Thunderclan territory. The rest of the area had been taken over by a pack of foxes, and the occasional badger that wandered into the territory. Most of it was deemed unsuitable, and marked as The Unclaimed Territories, mainly for its lack of suitability. 

And with that, we enter into the third generation leader of Shadowclan, Cinderstar, and her wonderful and prosperous reign. She was fair, she was graceful, and strong, and her wise impression left Shadowclan strong, and a force to respect. But this story isn’t about Cinderstar, it is about her future successor and the glory days of Shadowclan. And the great story behind the prophecy, which led to the restoration of Thunderclan and the balance of the clans once more. 

 

This is the story of a Martyr, two, in fact, who have risked their lives time after time to save their clan. 


End file.
